What if I met you before?
by JsGDream-writer
Summary: What if Peeta and Katniss become friends and even started dating before her games? The love, the romance, th hurt, the comfort, the adventure. Major Everlark
1. Chapter 1:My Boy with the bread

**Chapter One**

* * *

**This my first story so please read it. Also tell your FanFiction friends. I'm just saying it starts out a bit to much like The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins in the begin about the next chapter will be different then the book.**

* * *

**Katniss's Pov:**

It's cold and rainy outside. Months after my father's death. I'm out in the rain trying to sell Prim's old baby clothes. I most have sunk rock bottom because I'm pleading for food from District 12's merchants. I'm starving and cold. The money we earned from my father's death in the mines ran out. My mom's soul died along with my father. She was supposed to get a job once the money ran out, but she just stay's in bed all day about my father's death. We don't tell people about it because they'll send use to the community home and I can't let sweet, little Prim go there. but here I am out in town looking for food. I decide to go to the butchers trash can. It's empty. The garbage man must have dumped it. If i was any older I would go to old Cray's, the Head Peacekeeper. To make some money for you know what.

But back to reality. Next, I go to the Bakery's. **Nothing**. But, just then the baker's witch of a wife comes out here and makes me go away. Just then I collapse on the cherry tree. I just wish I could die here. Then, I see a pair of bright blue eyes. Eyes that look my way every day. Yet I don't ever say something to him.

I hear screaming and someone being slapped. Then, the baker's son, the one with blue eyes that watch me, comes running out with a red hand mark on his cheek. I belive his name is Peeta. The baker's wife screams "Feed that to the pigs you stupid worthless creature." Then she goes back inside. After that, the baker's son comes ups to me. He said "Takes these before she comes back." They're two almost burned pieces of bread."Run" he says.

I run back home to my seam house. All the way I don't understand why he gave the bread. He most likely knew he was going to get a beating. So why did he give me the bread?


	2. Chapter 2: Only if I could meet U

**Chapter 2: Only if I could meet U**

**Please review and tell your FanFiction. I don't own the ****Hunger Games by Suzanna Collins****. **

**Peeta's pov:**

I got a beating from mother for burning two rolls that I gave to Katniss. Of course mother didn't find out that I actually handed Katniss the rolls, but my brothers found out. Rye and Bannock were teasing me about it. Rye, the middle child, gave me a lecture about how I shouldn't give bread to seam sluts and after he said that I punched him square in the face. Bannock, the oldest, stopped him from attacking me.

* * *

The next day Katniss looked a little better. I caught those grey eyes watching me a few times and she caught me watching her. During recess I decided to talk to her but when I was half way there I didn't know what to say. So, I kept on walk her way. She was eating the green apple I put in her cubby. "Hi, I'm P-Peeta". Damn it I had to stutter. "Um, thanks for the bread Peeta" she whispered." "Why did you give me the rolls and apple?" she asked

Why did I give her the rolls and apple? Of course I know that. It's because I love her that's why. Also, if she dies I'll die on the inside. But I can't tell her that. "I gave the rolls because I couldn't see you die. Also, I want to be friends. If that's okay with you." I ask. "Um, okay. I guess that's okay." She answers.

So, during the whole recess we got to know each other. It was the happiest moment of my live. When the bell rang she asked me to help her collect daisy stems for her dinner tonight. I said "Sure, I'll help. Let's meet at the meadow after school".

* * *

The rest of the school day I was filled with glee. I can't believe I actually got to talk to her and we're friends. After school I meet her in front of the school with her sister. I greet her and give her a cookie that I was supposed to eat for lunch but saved it. Her name is Primrose. She's really sweet little girl. So, they're both flower names. Then we walk to the meadow.

We collect plants that Katniss think is edible. We do that for about an hour then we take a break. "So, is this how you're going to s-survived?" I asked. "Um, Yay probably. But before my dad died he taught me how to hunt. So I was thinking that I could hunt with the bow he made me and I'll split the game and trade part of it. Also, once I'm reaping age I could take out treason for some grain and oil once my birthday past on May 8." she answered.

Oh yay I forgot about treason even know my mom threats to take it out on us when we miss behave. Seven year old Prim comes back with more edible plants. If you think about Prim could be a merchant with her blue eyes and blond hair. Actually she could be my sister yet; Katniss has dark brown hair and the seam grey eyes. But, Katniss and Prim have the same face. After I'm done helping her I go home to help at the bakery. It feels like the happiest day of my 12 year old lives. I'm pretty sure Katniss notice the bruise and I think she feels guilty about it. I should probably put some ice about. But, I'm still so very happy.


	3. Chapter 3: Best Friends and Hunting

**Chapter 3: Best Friends and Hunting**

**Please review and tell your FanFiction friends. ****I don't own the Hunger Games by Suzanna Collins. **_**Also, from now and on my chapters will have more than a thousand words.**_

**Katniss's pov: **

So, Peeta and I have been friends for about two weeks. I won't lie if I said I thought he was really cute. We got to know each other for the past week. I know a lot of things about him. Like his favorite color is orange like the sunset color. He has to sleep with the window open. Also, he always double knots his shoes.

Prim loves Peeta. I think that reason is because he always brings her some sweet treat from the bakery every time he sees her. She also said I look happy every time I'm around him. I also found out that his mother hates me. The only reason she hates me is because I'm from the seam. But, Peeta says there's another reason she hates me, but he can't tell me for some reason.

Every day after school we meet at the meadow to hang out. Yesterday, I decide to take him hunting with me. So we walk to the meadow and relax for 15 minutes. Then we sneak under the electric fence. First I teach Peeta how to walk really quietly. Then, I decide to teach him how to tie snares. He's really good at it. "How are you so good at snares?" I asked.

"At the bakery, when I was younger, I had to rap the pastries and we tie strings around the package to hold it together. And I sometimes played around with it." He answered.

I also found out that he's good at throwing knives. Which comes in handy for killing animals up close and fast? But, it annoys me that he always has bruises and hit marks on him. He never tells me why. But, I know that his mother beats him and his brothers. In fact the whole district knows. He also always gives me the left over game. Today we're doing the snare line that Peeta made. When I see someone with dark brown hair and a big build checking our snares line out. I tell Peeta to be to be quite and for us to hide behind a tree. But, instead he stands out in the open and gets his knife while I hide behind a tree.

"Can I help you with something?" Peeta asked the strange man

"Come down I'm not going to steal your game. Hey, aren't you from district 12 bakery" the man said. That's when I decide to come out in the open. Now I can see this man better. He has gray eyes like me. He looks like he's from the seam. Wait, I saw him at the ceremony were you receive the money and metal after the mining accident.

"Then why are you looking at our snare line?" I ask annoyed.

"Slow your horses. How about I introduce myself. I'm, Gale." He said.

"I'm Peeta and this is Katniss." Peeta says to the strange man. I glare at Gale.

"Katniss be nice" he whispers in my ear. The only reason I'm glaring at this strange man is because he almost stole my only source of food and trade.

"No, I don't trust him. I'm pretty sure he wanted to steal the fat rabbit in the snares." I whisper in his ear.

When I look where Gale was standing he's gone! Good. So, then we continue our snare line. After we're finished Peeta and I go to the lake. This is the first time I'm showing someone the lake beside my dad. It's kind of like my safe haven. "So do you have a safe haven?" I ask.

"Yay, I have a hidden room in my house that I like to draw and do other stuff in." he responds.

"Do you know how to swim?" I ask. He shakes his head no. Its late May so I think its good weather to swim.

"Do you want me to teach you?" He nods yes.

"What do we swim in?" He asked. I blush thinking about what he'll look like for swimming.

"Well… I usually swim in my… "I hope he doesn't see my blush" bra and underwear" I say in almost a whisper.

**Peeta's pov:**

"Well… I usually swim in my… "Katniss says ducking her head because she's clearly blushing" bra and underwear" she whispers.

Oh. Did I hear her correctly? "Okay" I say breaking the silent. I start undressing. So does she. My body is healthy and well-built from all the flour bag lifting. I see her watching me unchanged until I'm down to my underwear. She looks better that she did a month ago. She looks really pretty and now she's taking her braid out.

"Okay, let's start this swimming lesson." So, I go in till it's up to my chest. Then Katniss teaches me some simple strokes. She also teaches me how to dive and go underwater. The whole time I can't stop thinking how sexy she looks.

She does a dive in the water. "Your turn". So, I do a caning ball. When I don't come up for 5 seconds she starts to freak out. Then I come up to scare her. But when I came up I'm inches away from her face. My breath hitches. Should I lean in for a kiss or not? But, then something unexpected happens. She kisses me. I'm surprised at first but then I kiss her back. The only time we pull away is for air. I take in her. She's in her bra and underwear, her lips are now puffy from the kiss and her eyes are sparkling.

"Sorry" she says.

"Don't be I liked it" I said.

"We should go home." She added

"Yay"

* * *

When I get home my brothers could I'm too happy when I take offer my shift. "What's with you Mr. Perky pants?" Rye asks. "Nothing" I respond. Starting to knead the dough. By the time Rye ask me the next question I already have a batch of bread. "You kissed someone didn't you?" I blush. "You did. Didn't"

"I thought you had a date tonight" I said

"Oh yay almost forgot. Thanks little bro. I know who it is it's your friend of you. What's her name Katniss?"

Then he left. I think I was too happy today. I would think that if my mother came down here she would smack me across the Face for it.

**Finally I got chapter three written. **_**Please review.**_


	4. Chapter 4&5

**Chapter 4: I can't fall In LOVE3**

**Please review and** **tell you're FanFiction Friends****. I don't own the Hunger Games by Suzanna Collins****. ****Also, the person who is the 25****th**** review will see what will come later on in the future chapter so people better start reviewing. **

**Peeta's pov:**

The next day Katniss wasn't in school. I didn't see Prim either. So after school I went to their seam house. I knocked on the door. "Hi, Prim" I say when she opens the door. "Are you okay I didn't see you in school today?" I asked. "Yay I'm fine. But, Katniss didn't feel too well so I stayed home to help her." Prim answered. I go up to Katniss room. "What's the real reason you stayed home?" I asked.

"How did you know?" She's standing in the middle of her room.

"I didn't until now." I said cracking a grin.

"Peeta about the kiss I can't. I just can't." My heart just broke. "Why?" I asked. "You know what happen to my mom. I just don't want that to happen to me. I don't my whole world crashing down when I lose you. I just can't fall in love." She almost in a whisper. "Katniss it's fine to show your true feelings." I say. "Then I guess should do this." She says. Then she tackles me on the bed and starts making out with me. Of course I'm surprised but then kiss her back after a moment. We only separate for air. **"So, what are we best friends, boyfriend and girlfriend, friends?"** I ask looking into those stormy gray eyes. "I saw whatever you want." She says. I whisper in her ear "**Boyfriend and girlfriend**".

"Ok, now let's go to the woods before Prim finds use." I say half joking. I pick her up bridal style and carrier her down stairs. "So you look pretty cozy. Do you want me to carry you to the meadow like this?" she shakes her yes. "Ok let's go." So we walk to the meadow like this. Then, we hunt and swim. After that we do more kissing.

* * *

**Chapter 5: My first Reaping day**

**Peeta and Katniss first Reaping and I added in a My First Reaping dance. It's about late July.**

**Katniss's pov:**

Our first reaping dance was coming up. The first reaping dance is for the kids that have their first reaping that year. It's always held at the justice building ballroom the Sunday before the reaping. Of course Peeta asked me to it. I'm pretty sure other girls asked him because I was getting pretty dirty looks from some of the girls at school.

My mom gave me her dress and heels that she wore to her dance. Surprisingly we were the same size at my age. Prim did my hair. My dress was a nice baby blue that went down to my knees and was strapless. My heels are basically flip-flops with a heel. My hair is down with a flower clip in it. I also learned that Peeta loves my hair down. Here I wait all dressed up for Peeta. Then, there's a knock and Prim answers it.

"Hi, Prim. I'm here to pick up Katniss for the dance." he says. That's when I come to the door. "Y-you look absolutely beautiful." Peeta was wearing a gray suite with a baby blue tie that matches my dress. His hair is gelled his hair back. "You look very handsome yourself." I say. "Ok, let's go. Bye Prim." Then we start walking to the justice building.

"So how did your mom react when she found out you were going to the dance with me?" I asked.

"You don't want to know" he says. "Peeta we all know she hates me."

"Ok she freaked out and said she was going to punish me if I went with you." He answers. "Awww and you still went with me." I say. Right now we're passing the bakery. Both his brothers wave to me. But his mother just gives a scowl. I scowl back. "So how many other girls asked you out for this?" I ask. We're holding hands at this point. "Well um ….. 10." He answers. "But you always know I'd choose you." He was right I knew he was going to ask me and he knew I would say yes. Then, I give him a kiss on the cheek. "We're here." I say.

Me and Peeta walk in hand and hand. The ballroom is decorated with streamers and colorful balloons. There is a DJ and a disco ball that's lighting up. "It's nice in here. I heard the butcher used our game for the dance." I say with a chuckle. "Ok, Let's go get some food I'm hungry." I say. They put out a wild turkey that me and Peeta shut out. I have some along with Peeta. Then we go dancing.

"So, you're enjoying yourself?" I ask. "Yay this night is perfect." He answers. "I'll go get some punch, OK." I say giving him a quick kiss and then making my way to the punch bowl.

When I'm about to finish filling the second glass. Someone tips it on me! It ends up in my hair and on my mom's dress. "Oops, so sorry. NOT!" It's Lison. She's a real double bitch. "You're sorry! I'll do something about that face of yours how about that." I spit back. Then I tackle her to the ground and start punching her. I may have offered reacted. After about a minute of punching and kicking a pair of strong arms pick me up and carry's me out of the crowd. The whole time I'm screaming "that bitch, I'll kill you" and kicking too. Then Peeta puts me down outside the justice building.

"What was that about?" he asks sitting down next to me.

"Well the girl I tackled, Lison' she was always mean to me. Also, she has kind of had a thing for you." I say "Also she ruined my mom's dress and my hair!" I added.

"Well that was uncalled for but I don't blame you she's a bitch." He says. "Know let's go home" he says picking me up and starts carrying me to the seam. When we get to my house. He walks in and places me on the couch. Then, he gives me a kiss on the lips. But, then I don't let him pull away. When we separate for air Prim is coming down stairs. "Katniss why are you breathing heavy are you getting sick and why is your dress red?" Prim asks. "I got fruit punch spilled on me." Then I lead Peeta to the door and give him a quick peck on the lips. "Bye Peeta. I had a really amazing time tonight see you tomorrow."

After he leaves I close the door and sink down to the floor against it. "Ok let's get me changed and the dress washed before it stains." I say to Prim. The fruit punch does come out that night and it did feel terrible this day but it didn't it was great.

* * *

_**Reaping Day **_

Today is my first reaping day. Peeta and I agreed to meet in the meadow today at 6. I get up and change a walk to the meadow. It's actually really nice out today. But today makes the mood depression. Just to know that someone you know is going to get shipped out to the Capitol and get dressed up to get a knife in your back. It sickens me. When I get there Peeta is already there. "Hey" I say. "Hey" He says. "I'm really nervous about our first reaping." I say in a whisper. "Katniss relax. You only have like 5. Also, that's only because you took out treasoning for grain and oil. Relax other people have more names than you." He says trying to come down. "Ok let's go hunting" I offer. We catch three rabbits and two squirrels. After that I give him a kiss and make my way back to my seam shack. For the reaping my mom made her take a hot bath. Then she did my hair. She put it back in my normal Dutch braid. Then she makes me dress in a short gray lace dress. Then I put on flip flops. Prim is wearing my old red plaid dress with her hair in two braids that fall over shoulders. Then we head down to town center with all the cameramen on top of the buildings. After that I go to sign in. After people usually sign in we have 10 minutes till we have to get in places for the reaping to begin. So, I go find Peeta. He just signed in when he sees me he gives me a wave and a grin. I wave back. He comes over as soon as he's done signing in.

"Hey, feeling better." He asks

"Better" I answer. "I got you something" he says fishing something out of his pocket. He brings out a charm bracelet. The bracelet is leather with a bronze bread charm, a silver arrow, and a gold bow. It's actually really nice. "How were you able to get this?" I ask. "I saved up a lot of money over the years and asked my aunt, the jeweler, to make me this. I asked her to make it after the dance. I also thought it might make you feel better." He says. "Thanks, you didn't have to do this. But, I'm going to wear it because you made it." I say giving him a peck on the lips. This makes him grin wider. Just then they tell us to get us into our places. I have to stand in the front since I'm in the youngest group.

Then they go through the usual reaping day speech and stuff. Then they start the reaping. Effie does her usual "ladies first" thing. Then she pulls out a name and says "The lucky lady is ….. **Lison Avon**." I actually feel bad for her even know she was mean to me. Lison makes her way up to the stage looking like she's about to cry. Then Effie asks for any volunteer. No one steps up. I know Lison has a sister but she's 20. Then Effie goes to the boys bowl. I hope it's not Peeta. Then she say's getting out a name from the bowl "The lucky gentleman is …. **Gale Hawthorne**." Wait I know that name. It's the strange man from the woods. I'm actually really surprised. But I did hear that he had like 30 names in their so it was bound to happen. I and Peeta decide to visit both tributes in the Justice building.


	5. Chapter 6: The annual 69TH Hunger Games

**Chapter 6: The annual 69****TH**** Hunger Games **

**Please review and tell you're FanFiction Friends****. I don't own the Hunger Games by Suzanna Collins**_**. Also, the person who is the 25th review will see what will come later on in the future chapter so people better start reviewing**__. _**They're will be a poll on my Profile so please vote.**

**Katniss Pov: **

Me and Peeta started to head into the justice building. "Who should we visit first?" I ask. "We should visit Lison first." Peeta says. So we make our way to were Lison is located. When we get in there I sit down on the couch oppsite of her and Peeta sits next to me. Lison looks like she's been crying. I take a deep breath and say " Lison I'm sorry about attackiing you and I just want to make sure that we're good before you leave." "No Katniss I want to say sorry for all the teasing and name calling and just being a total bitch. You had the right to puch and tackle. I'm so sorry Katniss." That's about when the peacekeppers come to tell us our three minutes are up so then we head out and go to were Gale is.

When we get in Gale looks depressed but doesn't look like he's been crying. I sit on the couch acroos from him and again Peeta sits next to him. I deciced to lean on his chest. "I know about Madge's." He says . I know that he mean't that he knew how Madge's likes him. "Tell her I feel the same way." He syas looking in thcorner of throom in almost a whisper.

"Gale, me and Peeta while help try to feed your family were at the Hunger Games. Also, try to come home for your family your at least Madge. I know you can win." I say.

"Thank you, Katniss." he says. Then we get up to go after the peacekeppers come to tell us our time is up. Then me and Peeta walk out hand and hand. Me and Peeta decide to go hunting. Since Peeta usally gives me his game I decide that I'll give Gale's family Peeta's game.

Gale won the 69th Hunger Games. Frist of all it was easy for him because half of them died because of the extreme cold temperatures and the blood bath. That year the Arena was a burning desert that year. However, at night it was extremely cold. The other people that lasted he killed or was killed by careers. The careers actually asked him to join them but he said no right away without a second thought. In the end, it was Gale and the brown hair boy from district 2. Then he won after he tied him up and shot him in the head with an arrow. He also proclaimed his love for Madge's during his interviews. Madge was quite surprised that he said that but I was not. I saw gale staring at Madge's couple of times during lunch with nothing but love in his eyes.

Lison died by a poisons snake. However, she made it in the top seven. Today is the day Gale was coming home from the capitol. Peeta and I been providing The Hawthorne family well. Peeta and I been out in the woods for a couple hours now. We just went for a swim and are now on a towel Peeta brought. We are getting the last out of the weather before it gets to cold. Peeta finally got me to go to his house for dinner with his family. I heard his mother was not too happy when he got her to have me over for dinner. However, I am still going because wants me too. "Peeta, don't you think were a little young to be meeting each other parents for dinner. I mean we're only eleven." I ask. "Yay. However, Katniss we been dating since late May and now it's early August. So I want you to meet my family." He says sweetly. "Fine. Now we have to go to the train station for the victors coming home. Remember it's mandatory." I say then we get up and head for the train station.

* * *

By the time we get there, everyone else is there. In addition, the train is just pulling in. Peeta and I wait hand and hand for the train to stop. When Gale gets off the train, everyone is cheering and someone gets Madge's on stage. They stare into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds then Gale kisses Madge. Soon the train station is cleared and Gale is moving his and his family's stuff to his new stuff. I actually see him moving from my Seam house. I start getting ready to go to Peeta's house. I secretly hope his family likes me. I get my hair done the same style as the dance but instead done it is in a braid. My dress is an orange cocktail dress. It is also one of my mom's dresses. Its crazy the stuff that some of the merchants buys. I am wearing the same flip-flop heel that I wore to the dance. After I am done getting ready, I look at the clock and wait for Peeta.

When he comes, we head back to his house after I say bye to Prim and my mom. We do small talk on the way there. When we get there his rather cocky middle brother Rye greets me. "Hi I'm Rye. Peeta older and Hotter older brother." He says. I just laugh at that. Then the eldest Mellark brother Bannock greets me. "Hi I'm Bannock. Do not mind Rye's cockiness. He'll grow on you eventually." Bannock greeted. I shake his hand then Peeta's Dad greets me. "Hi I'm Mr. Mellark, but just call me Fintan or Fin for short." I shake his and he smiles at me. "Well, I'm Katniss." I say. "Well we know that Peeta always talks about you." Mr. Mellark says. I give Peeta a wondering look. He just grins from ear to ear at me. I just give him a hug then. "Should say hi to your mother?" I whisper in his ear. "Well probably not." He answers in a half whisper. Then we pull apart. Peeta, his brothers, and I play an old board game while we wait for dinner.

"So if you could do so much better why did you choose Peeta?" asks Rye. I think and look down at my lap. "Katniss, do you want to tell them or you?" Peeta asked. "You can." I whisper in his ear when he holds me tight against him. "Well it was May 2nd…" he starts. Peeta tells them everything from there to now. "Well, that's the story." Peeta finishes off. "So you like him because he throw you bread. I could have done that." Rye complains. I think Rye is about 13 going on to 14. "Well Peeta's sweet and nice. In addition, always thinks about how I feel before he acts." I say grin at Peeta while staring into his blue orbs. "I could be like that," says Rye. "No you can't you're always going to be your cocky self and when the last time you kissed a girl was." Says Bannock. Then they start beating each other and arguing and soon brake out into a fight. Then Mr. Mellark has to break them apart and tells us that the salad is ready.

"Remember the stems." Peeta says with grin. I nod and grin back. He pulls out a chair for me and I sit down and wait for the salad to come out. When the salad comes out, I greet Peeta's mother nicely. She just glares at me. Weird, she must really hate me! We eat the salad and there is some small talk during the meal. "So Katniss how's Prim?" Peeta's dad asks.

"Good she's better these days thought. She's happier." I answer. "What do you mean by these days?" Asks his mother. "I mean that she's much more happy and healthy now then after my father's death." I mummer. "Now I know you from. You are that girl in the rain that was begging for food in early May." She says. Know I am starting to get angry. "Mom please don't" Peeta says. Too late for that, I think. "You're the poor seam slut who was begging for food. You and Your little bitch of a sister. Both sicken me." Says Peeta's mom in the meanest way possible. "Excuse you. You could insult me all you want but when you insulate my family that's when I get angry." I say know standing up. "Owww and sorry I'm not you. Insulating every seam person. Or counting money while your husband and kids work their asses off and you just sit back. Or complaining about the most stupid things like how I am dating Peeta. Well people in the seam have real problems they try to survive on a mining salary. Or have to risk their lives every day to feed their family. However, you still bet your children and complain all the time. That is right I see the bruises on Peeta all the time! In addition, I do not say anything because he does not like to talk about at all and I love him too much to upset him. Now I'm done with this conversation." Then I storm out.

**Peeta's Pov:**

I am speechless. I cannot believe Katniss just did that. However, it was awesome. Katniss said she loved me. I get out of my chair to go find Katniss. My mom will most likely disown me know. I find Katniss crying by the oak tree that she was laying by the day I gave her the bread. "You probably hate me right now." She whispers. I sit down beside her and get her to sit on my lap while I hug her. She now is crying into my shirt. "Katniss I don't hate you. I thought that was awesome. No one ever stand up to my mother like that. Also, you said you loved me and that made me extremely happy." I say kissing her temple. Then I kiss her on the lips and she starts to kiss me back. After a couple of seconds I feel myself grow hard and I pull away before she notices. I just started puberty so I think this will start being normal. Then I go back to kiss her and she kisses me back again. That is when Rye decides to come out. "Gross get a room you two. In addition, Peeta mom is angry. You might not want to go in there for a while. She also went up to her room." Says Rye and then he leaves going back to the house. I help Katniss back up and we make the track back to her house. We do not talk. It is not awkward silence it's more comforting.

When we get there, I give her a kiss. "Remember Katniss I'll love you no matter what. Ok" I say. "OK, bye see you later Peeta." She gives me another kiss and goes into her house. After she is in her house, I decide to go to the meadow to think. When I get there, I sit down on Katniss and mine rock. Therefore, she said she loved me. She stands up against my mother. In addition, turned down Rye and ignored his cockiness. I love Katniss so much but it is just so confusing. Does she feel the same way? I mean she did all those things for me. She would not have met my mother if she did not love me. In addition, she did try to be nice. For me so maybe she does love me. I love her so much thought. I am like a lovesick puppy around her.

After a little while, I decide to head back to my house but when I get back, I am kicked out. "I don't want you here. Your seam slut embarrassed me and I don't want to see your face around here." My mother screams. Damn I hate her. "Fine I'll just leave. You hate me anyways. So why do I still live here." I yell at her. Then I leave and know exactly where I'm going. I start the track to Katniss house. It is about ten so she will probably be a sleep. I know that Prim is sleeping over her friend's house so she will not be home. When I get they are all of her house lights are off. Her window is open so I crawl throw the window. When I am in Katniss is asleep, but her hunting sense wake her up and she notice it is I. "Hi, what are you doing here?" she whispers. I kneel by her bed. "My mom kicks me, so I didn't know where to sleep. Therefore, I came here." I whisper. "You can sleep with me" she whispers room for me. I slid in with her curled into me. "Thanks, I didn't know where to sleep. So I just came here for you." I whisper in her ear. "Well I don't mind. I was not sleeping that good anyways without Prim. Goodnight." she says. "Good night" I whisper in her ear. We end up both sleeping great that night without any nightmares.


	6. Chapter 7: I miss you Daddy

**Chapter 7: I miss you Daddy**

** Please review and tell your FanFiction Friends. ****I do not own the Hunger Games by Suzanna Collins. In addition, the person who is the 25th review will see what will come later on in the future chapter so people had better start reviewing. There will be a poll on my Profile so please vote. In addition, this is about a couple of months later. It is one year**** since Katniss father died.**

**Katniss pov:**

One year. One year since my father's death. One hard year since he died. When I first woke up this morning, I just started up at the ceiling thinking about all the good times I had with him. Like my dad teaching me to hunt or teaching me all the songs, I know. Last month I made him a remembrance site by the lake. Today Prim and I are going to skip school to go there and put flowers down. I went to Peeta's house and left a note about it on his windowsill so that he would not worry. Once I get dressed and ready along with Prim, we go to the meadow. Prim and I start to collect flowers after we get there. Then I help Prim under the fence, and then I went under. Prim and I walked to the lake holding hands and while I tell her stories about the times, we had together. When Prim and I got to the lake, we sit where the stone engraving I got is in the ground. Prim puts down the flowers and sits down on my lap.

"Dad we miss you and love you forever. I wish you we are here sometimes. I did a lot since you gone to the heavens. I have been providing our family by hunting. I had my first reaping. I had my first kiss and I right know I have a boyfriend. You would approve of him. He is very nice and sweet. I just really miss you dad and wish you we are here with us. I always love you." I say. Then little Prim says a few words. "Katniss, can we sing a song to him?" Prim asks. "Sure well sing." I say. Clearing my throat.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when you awake, the sun will rise. _

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you. _

Then I hear Peeta coming singing along. He sits down beside me and Prim.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. _

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

I finish off. Then I slid into Peeta's lap with Prim still in mine. "Peeta, I miss him so much. I cannot believe it has been a year since he died." I say about to cry. "I know, Katniss. It is okay to miss him. Katniss just do not cry he just wants you to be happy. I think he would be happy about his little flower for all she done." He says wisely. "I love you, Peeta. What did I do to deserve you? You're so wise, sweet, romantic, and nice." I say. "Katniss, you do realize that every day is like a dream to me. I loved you ever since I was five and my dad showed me who you were and about his past with your mother. If I have not given you the bread and actually talked to you this never would have been. I love you no matter what, Katniss." He says sweetly. By now, Prim is picking flowers so she is not on my lap any more. I crash my mouth into his and eventually I slip my tongue into his mouth. We explore our mouths for a while and then Prim comes near and makes ganging sounds because were making out. Therefore, we pull apart. "Boys are icky. Why are you kissing Peeta? He may have boy germs." Prim says. "Prim what about Rory. In addition, you will fell different when you are my age. In addition, Peeta does not have boy germs." I say to Prim. "I don't think Rory likes me back." She says. "Don't get upset, Kiddo. He'll come around eventually." Peeta explains to her with a grin on his face. "Prim, I'm still lucky that Katniss came around." He says looking into my gray eyes. How much I want to kiss him right know. "Ok we should go home the sun is about set." Peeta says. So we head home singing the whole way home. I found out that day that Peeta has an amazing singing voice.

* * *

_**Peeta's pov:**_

_ Katniss and I are in the meadow. "I love you, Katniss." I say to her. "I love you too, Peeta." She says back. Then we start making out exploring each other's mouth. It's too perfect to be real. The all of a sudden we're in Katniss room in our underwear. Katniss is straddled on top of me. We're still making out. I feel that my manhood is as hard as a rock. She takes off my underwear. Then her bra magically disappears. Her breasts are just too perfect._ Then I wake up too soon with cum in my underwear. My first wet dream that explains a lot. My brothers told me about this stuff about last month (December). Also known as the sex talk. My dad didn't talk to me about it yet thought. My brothers told me because Bannock went to the slap heap when he was like 14 and I'm going to be 13 in a month. It's about only 3 o'clock in the morning so I go back to bed.

* * *

When I wake up again at 8 I'm waken by Rye throwing a pillow at me telling me that my shift at the bakery is about to start. I get ready right away because I know Katniss is going to trade her Saturday game today in about an hour. She trades the game after my mom goes back to the house because her shift is over. I get ready in record time. I get down stairs and starts kneading dough alongside Rye in the bakery. "Peeta, I want you to frost the cookies." My mom commands at me. So I go and get the cookies out of the oven and start frosting them.

About a half hour my mom checks my work. "I can't believe I'm saying this but their perfect except add more sugar sprinkles next time and I'll put these in the front. I want you to keep on frosting the rest of the cookies while I go upstairs for an hour for my break." She says. Once I start frosting the cookies again she goes up stairs me and Rye start talking. When theirs a knock on the door Rye says "I'm guessing that's your future wife." I go to open the door and find Katniss with our game bag. "Hey babe." I say. Giving her a peck on the lips. "Hey." She replies. "So I bought you guys two rabbits." She says taking them out. Then my dad comes in and greets Katniss "Hi Katniss. Haven't seen you in a while. So you got two rabbits and here's your trade." He says taking the rabbits and giving her three raisin and nut bread. "Um, thanks ." she says taking the bread. Then my dad goes back to the front. "You can stay a little while. My shift will be over in a little while." I say giving her a cookie that I just frosted she takes it.

"So in the woods I got four rabbits, three squirrels, and a turkey. I traded the turkey for $100 from the peacekeepers and two of the squirrels went to the Mayor for $50. Guess who I saw? Gale. He still hunts. When I asked why he said to be in peace and quiet. I guess Hazell was right he is a little depressed after the games." She says. "Maybe it's the fact that he killed like eight people." I say without stopping frosting the cookies. "Yay you're probably right. But she said she'll keep him in place. Also Madge have started dated him and keeping him busy. I talked to her when I made my trade. She says he's very sweet to her. But, I still think you're the sweetest." She says. I look up and grin at her.

I finish up making the cookies. Then, she helps me put them in the display case and clean up. Then we get out of the bakery after I clean myself up. We go and sit by the maple tree. My mother warmed up to Katniss after the way Katniss yelled at her. Apparently she likes her fire. After we talk for a while then we decide to go to town.

We talk for a while. Then all of a sudden it happens an apple comes whirling at my temple. I fall and but Katniss tries to stop me; but ends up falling to. Every goes black.


	7. Please Read very important authors note

**Please Read Very Important Author Message**

Dear Readers,

First off let me start by saying I am very, very, very, very sorry about not updating in like two and a half months. I know that all of you are probably like freaking out about not updating but I am very sorry. That has happen because I had major writer block.

But, let's get to my major point. I will be deleting the story and remaking it into a much better version (because let's face it, it sucked). The new version will be posted in a couple of weeks (or a couple of days). So you might want to follow my profile- JsGDream-writer to know when the new version will be coming. The new version will be called "The Blue eyed boy". Also please not be mad I just want make a better longer version of this story and I will try to update that story as much as possible. Thanks to you all.

~JsGDream-writer (id: 4623415)


End file.
